


Принцесса с большой дороги

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), zlayapanama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama
Summary: Легенда о Деве и Змее, столкнувшаяся с грубой реальностью.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, fem!Aziraphale/snake!Crowley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Принцесса с большой дороги

**Author's Note:**

> АU, ангел и демон вместе с самого начала.

Корчмарь заломил за дочь несусветную цену: три меры хлеба и пол свиной туши в придачу. Можно монетами, по курсу, так уж и быть. Жених, дюжий парень из ближайшей деревни, посерел от осознания важности момента и беспомощно закряхтел.

– Обдираловка, – и не подумал сбавить громкость Кроули. Хриплый голос особенно звонко прозвучал в пустынной по случаю полудня корчме. Смущённый Азирафель незаметно пихнул демона ногой.

– Тише, тише. Не мешай им.

– Кто из нас специалист по злокозненным деяниям? Я специалист. – Кроули ткнул себя пальцем в неизменно черный и богато изукрашенный кафтан. – И, как специалист, могу заявить, что сейчас счастливого женишка грабят самым бессовестным образом. Какие три меры, любезный? Маркграф – и тот за дочерей столько не просит! 

Ангел одернул рясу грубого полотна и поспешил вступиться за отца невесты:

– Разве худо, что родитель так высоко ценит своё дитя? Чадолюбие – дело богоугодное, друг мой.

– О Сатана, дай мне сил. С каких пор любовь измеряется в свиных тушах? Да ты погляди на него! Небось спал и видел, как бы спихнуть кому своё счастье и хорошенько навариться.

«Счастье», она же хозяйская дочь, пряталось за дверью, подглядывая в щель. Наверное, тоже негодовало на жадного батьку. Так, глядишь, откажется жених, и всё дело поломается!..

Корчмарь, багровый от усилий по сбагриванию чада замуж, обернулся и бросил на залётных постояльцев яростный взгляд. Кроули злобно ощерился в ответ. Азирафель лишь вздохнул, давя в себе неуместную зависть. Похмелье мучило и его, однако он смиренно терпел и не срывал душу на всех подряд. А демон что, ему по должности положено. Везет же некоторым...

***

Прошлой ночью корчма гудела и ходила на головах едва ли не до рассвета: с шумом возвращавшийся с востока отряд барона-франка спешил домой, к цивилизованным христианским местам. Приземистая, но крепкая корчма, прочно усевшаяся на пересечении двух древних трактов, на центр цивилизации не претендовала, но уставшим путникам и это сгодилось. Набившись в тесном зале, люди барона поначалу не шумели, больше налегая на гадкое домашнее пиво и немудреную снедь; затем, уже отогревшись у очага, затянули песню, потом другую, а там пошло-поехало веселье.

Азирафель и Кроули ввалились в корчму как раз в самый разгар шабаша, когда дым стоял коромыслом. Кабы не хлеставший снаружи ливень, Кроули здесь ни на минуту бы не задержался – уж больно рожи у мужиков были зверские. Но Азирафель при виде живого огня и обилия еды вздохнул так счастливо, что демон сдался. Лишь проворчал, что больше они весной в распутицу не путешествуют. По крайней мере, вдвоём. И что пусть Азирафель сам следит, чтобы его не прирезали во сне.

– Ты же знаешь, Кроули, я не сплю. – Сбившийся с ног корчмарь лишь кивнул им на чудом не занятый темный угол и бросился на зычный зов барона. И теперь Азирафель осторожно пробирался сквозь потную и пьяную толпу, пирующую за тесно составленными колодами и бочками, что заменяли здесь скамьи и столы. – И откуда такой пессимизм, в конце концов… Смотри, как все рады.

Кроули плюхнулся на предложенное место, вытянув гудящие от усталости грязные ноги. 

– Угу. Поверь, они с не меньшей радостью снимут с тебя последнее и заставят плясать голышом на потеху. 

– Мы сейчас говорим о их фантазиях или всё-таки твоих? – Азирафель улыбнулся, отбросив со лба круто завивающиеся от дождя волосы. Кроули влюбленно замычал, даже не очень скрываясь. И что только этот святоша с ним делает! 

Впрочем, сам он творил с ангелом вещи совершенно непристойные – всё то время, пока длилась их командировка на восток, с очередным крестовым походом (в нумерации которых ангел и демон честно путались). Творил на всех постоялых дворах от побережья Средиземного моря и до здешних мест, в любом подвернувшемся овражке или лесочке, или просто на лугу, там, где трава погуще. В стогах тоже пробовали пару раз, но сено Азирафель забраковал, пояснив, что уж очень колет спину и немного ниже. Так что Кроули рассчитывал на приятную ночь под настоящей крышей, однако галдящая толпа смешала все планы. Нет, конечно, Кроули мог и при посторонних любить своего ангела, пусть хоть подавятся, но как-то это было уже не то.

Взмыленному хозяину корчмы Кроули мрачно отрекомендовался негоциантом («Ох и занесло вас в нашу глушь, господин, и времена для торговли беспокойные!..») и очень надеялся, что в суматохе никто не поинтересуется, а где же их с Азирафелем лошади. Ангел сказался духовником своего спутника, милостиво позволил приложиться к руке и дальше уже налегал на еду. Корчмарь, робея, отвесил простому странствующему монаху поклон, словно архиепископу какому, и поспешил удалиться.

– Внушаешь благоговение смертным? Как некрасиво.

– Ничего я не внушаю. Благочестивого и богобоязненного человека видно издалека… – Азирафель чуть не поперхнулся, когда ему на плечо шмякнулась лапища одного из горланящих неприличные песни наемников. Пальцев на лапище ощутимо не хватало.

– Благослови, святой отец! Душа горит!

Азирафель успокаивающе подмигнул готовому вскочить Кроули – такому любимому, тощему и затянутому во всё чёрное демону. Сердце от нахлынувших чувств омыло волной огня, и на щеках расцвел привычный румянец. Ох, Господи, грешно-то как.

Кроули скрипнул зубами, но дёргаться перестал и лишь смотрел, не отрываясь, на влюбленно затрепетавшие светлые ресницы.

– Благословляю, сын мой. Иди и закуси во славу Божию.

Детина пьяно покачнулся и едва не зарыдал от умиления:

– Сделаю! Всё сделаю, что скажешь! Во, братцы! Сразу видно святого человека! Как наши нужды разумеет... 

Азирафеля обступили со всех сторон, дыша чесноком и радостью от встречи с понимающим человеком.

– И меня, и меня… благослови!..

– Святой отец, меня не забудь!

– Жив, жив, одним только чудом Господним!

– Истинно так! Проклятые мамлюки! Дьяволы, не люди… осени молитвой, отец!

Азирафель тихо смеялся и осенял, благословлял и даже немного делился благодатью с измученными воинами. Порубленные хари расцветали детским восторгом, и насторожившийся было Кроули успокоился, отдавая должное местным душистым наливкам, щедро выставленным перед ними повеселевшим корчмарем. И то верно: пьяная буйная толпа доверия не внушала, а с добродушным монахом оно как-то спокойнее.

К середине попойки Азирафель сделался уже кем-то вроде всеобщего обожаемого родственника. Барон, сам тот ещё медведь разбойничьего вида, усадил его от себя по правую руку и всё порывался завести благочестивый разговор, но ангела поминутно дёргали, прося то совета, то здравицу.

– Святой отец, а святой отец?!

– Чего тебе, сын мой?

– А я дурную болезнь привез. Уж я думал, у них там строго и весёлых домов не бывает, а они…

– Что ж, это грех, – скромно улыбался Азирафель. – Господь наш милостив, а ты молод: молись. И помни, сын мой, что не во всякий кувшин с маслом следует окунать персты свои.

– Га-га-га!!! Го-го-го!!! – от дружного гогота едва не падала крыша. – Ай да святоша!..

К немного размякшему в одиночестве демону удалось вернуться лишь после полуночи. Тот лежал грудью на бочке, обняв её, как мать обнимает потерянное и вновь обретенное дитя. Азирафель присел рядом.

– Ты настолько пьян? – полюбопытствовал он. 

– Нет. Просто утомился смотреть, как ты отвращаешь их от грабежей и блуда и склоняешь к честному труду и желанию настрогать детишек с законной мегерой. Ну, скольких мне пойти и совратить, чтобы выровнять счёт?

– Не надо, дорогой. Не желаю соревноваться, – очень тихо проговорил ангел.

– А чего желаешь? – Лежать на липкой бочке было не слишком приятно, зато страдания выходили показательно-красивыми. Чтобы кое-кто проникся его, Кроули, душевными терзаниями.

– Тебя.

Бочка была мгновенно забыта, у корчмаря срочным образом одолжены какие-то овчины, а под самой крышей чудом образовалась каморка, как раз для двоих. Внизу шумели, постепенно затихая, самые стойкие гуляки; истаяла ночь, и прокричали первые петухи, а за ними и вторые. Дочь корчмаря, по такому случаю спрятанная опытным папашей в подполе, от мужских глаз подальше, уже выбралась из своего убежища и захлопотала по хозяйству, когда Кроули наконец сумел отстраниться от дрожащего Азирафеля и лечь рядом, переводя загнанное дыхание. 

– Поспи немного? – Мягкие руки обхватили и притянули к себе. Кроули шустро изогнул свою невозможную шею, чтобы прижаться губами к влажной коже, но ангел чмокнул его в макушку и засмеялся: – На сегодня хватит, змей ты ненасытный. Вздремни, в самом деле. Всё равно дорогу размыло, торопиться некуда.

Кроули сладко вздохнул, закидывая ногу на божественно-мягкого Азирафеля и прижимаясь щекой к его груди.

– А ты чем займёшься?

– Прослежу, чтобы никто не побеспокоил моего демона. Отдыхай.

Кроули провалился в сон раньше, чем успел счастливо заворчать на ласковую заботу Азирафеля. Зло он или не зло?

Когда через несколько часов они проснулись, терзаемые похмельем, оказалось, что очень даже зло.

***

Азирафель тоскливо смотрел в крохотное окошко. Дождь приутих, но явно зарядил надолго и теперь ровно шелестел по крыше. Дорога, и без того перемолотая отбывшим отрядом барона, раскисла окончательно. Нечего было и думать месить её ногами.

Страдающему демону надоело наконец отпускать колкости в адрес скупого корчмаря и так не вовремя нагрянувшего жениха. Кроули нагло развалился на колоде, обратив взор на ангела, и Азирафель понял, что настал его черёд.

– И что скажешь?

– Что я должен сказать, мой дорогой?

– Один продает дочь, как корову, а второму лишь бы дармового работника в дом.

– Кроули, я не намерен...

– Ещё и колотить будет, – посулил демон. За дверью жалостливо вздохнули: ну, будет, конечно. Такая она, жизнь семейная. – А папочку муженёк потом сам облапошит. Приберет дело к рукам – да и даст под зад коленом. Была корчма ваша, стала наша.

Могучие плечи корчмаря нехорошо затряслись. Жених из серого стал желтым и, кажется, уже жалел о своем решении свататься в присутствии этого язвительного господина. Азирафель же пришел к выводу, что скоро их с Кроули будут бить – и пребольно.

– Злословием торишь ты себе дорогу в пекло, сын мой, – произнес он громко и с достоинством, добавив еле слышным шепотом: – Любимый, что-то тебя сегодня несёт по кочкам. Выпей-ка лучше воды... Чего ты к ним пристал?

– А того, что где оно всё? Где истинные рыцари, где эти романтики, где мужи, алкающие чистой и непорочной любви? Не помню я баллад про свиные окорока. Впрочем, никаких не помню… ладно, к делу не относится. А этот ещё и торгуется, тьфу! – совершенно нелогично закончил Кроули, хотя сам же и призывал жениха не щёлкать клювом.

– Верно ли я тебя понял? Ты утверждаешь, что бескорыстные душевные порывы покинули сию грешную юдоль? И демон, посланник преисподней, этим расстроен?

Кроули начал дышать ртом, пытаясь унять головную боль.

– Ради всего на свете, ангел! Давай попроще, без этих витийств, башка трещит... Да, упадок нравов бесит даже демонов, подай на меня жалобу Гавриилу.

– Просто у тебя похмелье. И тебе скучно, ведь люди делают всю работу сами, – с сочувствием заметил Азирафель. – Но я не согласен с тобой. Зло всегда на виду, тогда как добрые поступки совершаются в тишине. Уверен, в здешних краях найдется немало достойных храбрецов, готовых… э-э-э, ну, например, прийти на помощь прекрасной даме, а потом сложить сердце к её ногам…

– …чтобы та как следует его оттоптала! 

– Кроули! Порой ты совершенно невыносим!

– Или всего лишь смотрю на вещи трезво, – огрызнулся демон, морщась от запаха собственного перегара.

– Ах вот оно что.

Азирафель произнес это очень спокойно и доброжелательно, но Кроули тут же подобрался и сел прямо, немного отодвинувшись от поджавшего губы ангела. Так, на всякий случай.

– Значит, ты утверждаешь…

– Утверждаю, – зашипел Кроули. Он уже почти жалел, что затеял этот никчемушный и старый, как сама Земля, спор, но головная боль и дурной нрав взяли верх над инстинктом самосохранения.

На мгновение в корчме стало тихо, и слышно было лишь как дождь стелется по соломенной крыше. Корчмарь цыкнул на дочь, которая не удержалась и просунула голову в приоткрытую дверь, мол, долго вы ещё там женихаться будете? Ничуть не испугавшись, девица презрительно фыркнула в ответ. В любое другое время Азирафель умилился бы, но сейчас ему было не до того: они с Кроули буравили друг друга сердитыми взглядами.

Наконец, в нечеловеческих золотых глазах замелькали озорные искорки.

– По рукам, ангел. Ис-с-скушение?

– Испытание, – отрезал Азирафель. – А то знаю я тебя, старый греховодник.

Кроули закивал, ничуть не расстроившись. Тонкие губы уже растягивались в довольной ухмылке.

– Старое доброе испытание, сойдёт. Есть у меня одна идея…

– Вот это и пугает. – Ангел со вздохом встал и, щедро расплатившись с насупленным хозяином корчмы, поспешил вслед за уже выскочившим под дождь демоном. Краем уха он успел услышать, как будущие тесть и муж с ощутимым облегчением ударили по рукам.

– Загляните к нам на свадьбу, святой отец, не побрезгуйте! – прокричала ангелу вслед счастливая невеста.

***

Свадьбу отгуляли месяца через три, осенью, как раз на праздник урожая. Корчму по такому случаю отмыли от копоти и грязи, вывели по возможности клопов и даже упросили вновь заглянувшего на огонёк Азирафеля благословить новобрачных, чтобы всё было честь по чести. Азирафель не отказал, предупредив только, что с ним будет всё тот же ехидный господин в черном. Корчмарь покривился, но ради счастливого события так уж и быть, согласился потерпеть неприятного гостя.

История повторялась: так же гуляла и шумела переполненная корчма, и так же в углу сидели монах и странник, изредка салютуя молодым полными кружками. Разница была лишь в том, что теперь вместо солдатской похабени тянула застольные и заздравные песни и отбивала ноги о пол в дружном танце не подозрительная толпа наемников, а сплошь местные мужики да бабы. Корчмарь же не изменился и опять был измучен размахом веселья и количеством выпитого самолично. Он плакал и целовал по очереди зятя, дочь, соседей без разбора и даже подсунутого для смеха вареного петуха. 

– Я много пить не буду. Ну его, – подумав, сообщил демон. 

Благостно улыбающийся Азирафель рассеянно кивнул. Он любил свадьбы, не в последнюю очередь из-за угощения. И ещё ему нравилось ходить на них именно с Кроули. Они давно привыкли считать себя супругами, но Азирафелю, возможно, немного не хватало официальной торжественной части, той, что у них никогда не будет… Однако, всегда была возможность полюбоваться свежеиспечённой парочкой и пожелать им удачи – чем ангел и занимался.

Кроули привычно уложил подбородок на сцепленные руки, с подозрением глядя на него.

– Веселишься?

– Представил себе нашу свадьбу... О, нет-нет-нет, дорогой, прости! Я вовсе ни на что не намекаю, всего лишь праздная мысль, – поспешил заверить Азирафель, когда у демона вытянулось лицо. 

– Ты же знаешь, мы не можем. – Кроули ненавидел чувствовать себя виноватым – и всё равно чувствовал. 

Азирафель переплел их пальцы, нежно пожимая узкую прохладную ладонь.

– Знаю. И это всё не имеет значения, если мы вместе… муж мой.

Замерший Кроули медленно кивнул и сидел так какое-то время, прикрыв веки от удовольствия. А потом вдруг распахнул бесстыжие глаза и хихикнул:

– Но ты был бы самой красивой в мире невестой, ангелочек. Теперь-то я знаю абсолютно точно.

Азирафель лишь засмеялся в ответ.

***

– Гм. Кхм. Ну, неплохо… – Азирафель подобрал подол платья и заглянул в овраг. Вернее, подобрала и заглянула.

В овраге паслись три немного помятых овцы и почему-то козёл. При виде ангела они возмущённо замемекали, как бы спрашивая, когда закончится это безобразие.

– С-с-слиш-ш-шком много ш-ш-шерс-с-сти. Гадос-с-сть.

– А козла-то зачем? – смутилась Азирафель. 

– Ш-ш-што первое в пас-с-сть попалос-с-сь, то и принёс-с-с. Хватит меня критиковать! – Кроули раздраженно хлестнул хвостом по траве и свернулся вокруг нагретого за день валуна. Иссиня-черная чешуя поблескивала в лучах заходящего солнца. Азирафель примирительно провела по ней рукой, после чего взобралась на валун и уселась сверху, расправляя неудобные юбки.

– Подождем ещё немного, – неуверенно предложила она.

– Нгмфс-с-сффмн, – отозвался Кроули без малейшей приязни. Поддерживать разговор демон явно не рвался – то ли из-за остатков овечьей шерсти во рту, то ли из-за осточертевшего леса вокруг...

В целом, изначальный план Кроули был неплох и даже учитывал любовь ангела к красивым сказаниям про змеев и похищенных ими принцесс. Азирафель оценил. В самом деле, что может быть лучше, отдыхать наедине с возлюбленным, созерцать красоты природы и поджидать явившихся спасти его рыцарей или просто желающих? Прекрасное испытание, решил Азирафель и немедленно приложил какие надо усилия. Кроули, уже перекинувшийся в Аспида (очень черного и очень симпатичного, как на ангельский вкус), тоже оценил и долго ползал следом и ныл, выпрашивая женской ласки. Азирафель лукаво посмеивалась и настаивала на поддержании легенды, где девицы все до одной были непорочны, аки голубицы, и змеев на дух не переносили.

Через пару недель воздержания, когда никто не явился, энтузиазма у неё поубавилось. Пейзажи уже приелись, прекрасное голубое платье очищалось от травы исключительно чудом, а уж вычесывать из золотых кос репьи оказалось и вовсе не весело.

– Может, сходить в деревню и прибить на дверях церкви объявление? А то распускаемых тобой слухов о пропавшей принцессе явно маловато. – Азирафель мерила овраг решительными мужскими шагами, отчего у свившегося тут же гигантскими кольцами Кроули начал подергиваться глаз. – Так, мол, и так, разыскивается девица благородного происхождения, унесена в логово коварным Аспидом, особые приметы…

– Кого, Ас-с-спида?

– Девицы!

Кроули и вздохнул бы, но в змеином облике это было затруднительно. Хотя, что скрывать, он был доволен. Всего-то полмесяца покормили в лесу комаров. Могло быть и хуже.

– С-с-смыс-с-сл? Бес-с-с награды дураков нет. А с-с-сначит, с-с-спор я выиграл.

– Как это может сработать, если никто не узнает, что меня надо спасти? – Азирафель, задумавшись, кусала губы жемчужными зубками. Кроули нервно передернулся и тихонько зашипел от вожделения. Он начинал понимать всех этих сказочных чудовищ, что воровали себе принцесс почём зря. – Нет, дорогой мой, так дело не пойдет.

– И ш-ш-што ты предлагаеш-ш-шь? 

– Покажись людям на глаза. Проползи то тут, то там…

– ...ус-с-строй с-с-скандальчик… – подсказал Кроули.

Азирафель очаровательно смутилась, но кивнула. Демон обвился вокруг неё, сжимая соблазнительно выгнувшееся в тесных кольцах тело. Хотелось просто невыносимо, но Кроули готов был потерпеть.

– Ладно. Повес-с-селюсь немного ради тебя, ис-с-скус-с-сительница...

Где-то к концу июня по окрестностям, вызывая немало толков и пересудов, побежала молва: сказывали, засел в Чертовых оврагах огромный Черный Аспид, тварь змеевидная, злопамятная и на диво болтливая, и теперь будто бы по ночам ползает по деревням да девок портит, а ещё молоко в кринках сворачивает, гад такой. И уж больно собой страхолюдный, и даже огнем пыхает шагов на десять вперёд, не меньше!..

Сказать, что Кроули оскорбился, значит ничего не сказать. Азирафель тщетно пыталась его успокоить, придерживая ладонями оскалившуюся змеиную пасть и даже целуя в носик, но Кроули шипел-вопил так, что птицы снимались с веток стаями и улетали из леса куда подальше.

– Порчу?! Да они с-с-сами кого хочеш-ш-шь ис-с-спортят! Одна мне поленом – прямо по хвос-с-сту! Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш!!! – извивался он, пока ангел прижимала его к своей пышной груди. Это помогало, но ненадолго.

Июль прошел в бесплодных попытках привлечь внимание к нелегкой доле похищенных принцесс. Кроули уже не стеснялся и ползал по дороге белым днём, успешно распугивая несчастных селян и редких всадников. Азирафель, засевшая в придорожных зарослях, художественно стонала и молила доброго путника о помощи. Путник на томные призывы притормаживал, но, завидев радостно извивающегося Кроули, пускался в галоп – как раз до знакомой корчмы. В корчме к поселившемуся где-то неподалеку Аспиду относились философски: заработок от такого соседства только рос, а принцесс, которыми по слухам питалась тварюга, у них так и так отродясь не водилось. 

Украденных ради привлечения внимания овец и козла пришлось вернуть обратно, так как хозяева не соизволили прийти за ними, а трава в овраге уже заканчивалась.

К концу августа Азирафель похудела, загорела, научилась отличать местные съедобные грибы от поганок и щеголяла в обрезанном удобства ради аж по щиколотку платье. Кроули, пережидавший жару в ручье на дне оврага, внимательно следил за мелькающими туда-сюда стройными ножками. Он мечтал о том дне, когда ангел наконец признает поражение и достанется ему вся, с этими самыми ножками, грудью и прочими прелестями.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Синим летним вечером, сняв с шеи особенно жирного лесного клеща, Азирафель с горьким вздохом сообщила:

– Ладно, на этот раз твоя взяла. Иди сюда, злодей.

В змеином облике утешать расстроенную Азирафель оказалось исключительно приятными занятием. По крайней мере, голос сорвали оба.

Ещё через пару дней на изрядно перепаханную поляну ввалился первый за лето рыцарь.

***

Нанятые дудари грянули что-то совсем уж разухабистое, и корчмарь пошел в пляс, а за ним и половина гостей. Азирафель надолго припал к кружке и над шапкой пены видны были лишь лучики-морщинки, затаившиеся в уголках смеющихся глаз. Кроули беззлобно фыркнул в ответ.

– Каждый раз забываю, что ты страж, воин и так далее. 

– В первую очередь я – это я, драгоценный мой. И я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.

– Даже бесстрашному паладину, благодаря которому ты мог выиграть спор?

– Никому, Кроули.

Демон благоразумно заткнулся и пригубил из своей кружки.

В конце концов, доблестный рыцарь мог бы явиться и пораньше. И не критиковать едва застегнутый на принцессе наряд. И уж точно не пытаться полить не ожидавшего такого поворота Аспида святой водой из фляжки... Когда Кроули едва сумел оторвать от рыцаря разъяренную Азирафель, тот в своих латах напоминал погнутый жестяной таз, но уж никак не сурового освободителя попавших в беду девиц. «И ковырялку свою не забудь!» – гаркнуло нежное создание, запуская в спину удирающему рыцарю безжалостно погнутый о девичье колено меч. И потом они ещё очень долго сидели на поляне неподвижно, и Азирафель все никак не могла перестать обнимать прильнувшего к ней демона-змея...

– Предлагаю ничью.

– Ох, вот только не надо меня жалеть. – Азирафель придвинул поближе блюдо с угощением. 

– Нет, серьезно. Истинная любовь существует, и всё такое. Я даже поверил на секундочку. Соглашайся. – Кроули смотрел на ангела с привычной наглой ухмылкой, и это была лишь видимость, как они оба прекрасно знали. 

– Мы ведь спорили на смертных, разве нет?

– Думаю, это не так уж и важно.

Ответ Азирафеля утонул в новом взрыве веселья. Сквозь страшный шум пиликающих рожков, дружное пение и смех можно было услышать стук молотков – у входа в корчму два оруженосца старательно прибивали доску с выбитым на ней объявлением:

«Разыскивается девица, предположительно благородного происхождения. Злонравна и весьма опасна; почтения к рыцарскому званию не имеет. Особые приметы: …»

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
